


HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY - Fic

by Liviania



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend, Tokyo Babylon, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle, X -エックス- | X/1999
Genre: Alternate Universe - Eye-swapping Universe, Deadly boyfriends, Deliberately Bad Fanfic, F/F, F/M, FATBURD IS BEST BURD, Fix-It, M/M, Pigeons, Piiiggggeeeeeeeooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnssssssssssss, pigeon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 01:40:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liviania/pseuds/Liviania
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can't be with both of them... while they're still alive. (This wasn't what she meant when she said she loved him inside and out)</p><p>A fix-it fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY - Fic

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316485) by [rosepyramid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosepyramid/pseuds/rosepyramid). 



> Oh man, this art left me shattered inside. I am shaking and crying and I just can't. So I had to write fix-it fic, I just had to. I couldn't leave things on such a tragic note! I mean, Hatoful Boyfriend is a super-cute canon where nothing bad ever happens! I mean, I've only played Ryouta's route, but played one pigeon, played them all, right?
> 
> Also, for this fic I shall be calling Hunter-Gatherer Girl Callista Galinda Melanie Featherstonehaugh.

Hunter-Gatherer Girl quivered in fear as Fatbird approached her.  "There can only be one," he said, unsheathing his sword.  And sadly, that was not a euphemism.  Hunter-Gatherer Girl assumed Kazuaki-chan would be quivering in fear too, but he had fallen asleep.

"You know Fatbird," I said, tears spilling from my schoolgirl eyes, "This reminds me of an old legend, the Legend of the Five Eye-Swapping Pigeons."

* * *

Long ago, in a time when pigeons swapped eyes to show their love, there lived five pigeons: Subaru, Sakurazukamori, Kamui, Other Kamui, and Indigo-Dye Girl.  Subaru and Sakurazukamori loved each other, and thus, they swapped eyes.  Sakurazukamori was left with one eye because the Hawk Party gouged his other eye out.  Subaru also only had one eye because Sakurazukamori gouged his out in a particularly nasty fight.  Kamui, Other Kamui, and Indigo-Dye girl all loved each other, so they all swapped eyes.  Kamui had one eye from Other Kamui and Indigo-Dye Girl.  Other Kamui had one eye from Kamui and Indigo-Dye Girl.  Indigo-Dye Girl had one eye from Kamui and one from other Kamui.  Pigeons everywhere were shocked by the incest, because Other Kamui and Indigo-Dye Girl were brother and sister.  But that was how they flew.

However, all couples have their problems sometimes.  And thus, Subaru and Kamui nested together for a time. 

"I love you, Subbie-chan," said Kamui, nestling close to his lover's breast. 

"I love you too," said Subaru, wrapping a wing around the larger pigeon.  He loved submitting to Kamui's fierce and dominating nature, although sometimes he missed Sakurazukamori and his cherry tree.  

But when it came time to swap eyes, they didn't know what to do.  Neither of them had either of their original eyes, and they just couldn't bear to part with their old lovers' eyes.  When Kamui thought about giving Indigo-Dye Girl's eye up in particular, his Other Kamui eye welled up and spilled over.  And so, they went back to their old relationships and Tokyo wasn't destroyed.

Hitsuzen.

* * *

"Ah, I see what you mean," said Fatbird.  "I shall take an eye from you, and one from Kazuaki-dono!"

"No," said Hunter-Gatherer Girl firmly.  "I mean that I am giving my eye to Azami.  Forget you, I'm going back to my first love!  She believes in careful driving!  CARVE THAT (on your soul)."

And thus I walked out of Fatbird's life and into the wings of my true love.

I'm pretty sure Kazuaki-tan and Fatbird are happy with each other.  And they did live happily ever after, because Kazuaki-hime had slipped into an irreversible coma and Fatbird loved experimenting on his unresponsive body.

It was the best Valentine's Day since the days when pigeons swapped eyes to show their love.


End file.
